The Hardest Test
by Ashheart5ooo
Summary: Xion is just a simple girl with a haunting past. She tries to run away from it and move to Twilight Town. There, she meets the local bad boy, Vanitas, and both of their worlds are turned upside down. Can they make it out alive?
1. Meeting the Group

**NOTE:**** Hey I am back from camp and I read over the first chapter and I realized that since I was feeling rushed, I wrote a few things badly. So, I went back and changed it up. Also while I was at camp I got so many great ideas but I didn't have enough time to write it all down. I hope this story turnes out to be great! **

**Thanks,  
Ashheart5ooo**

* * *

**Hey, I got this great idea right before I have to go to camp. Since the camp doesnt allow any electronics I will be writting it out on a simple pice of paper and pen. So fun days for me! Anyways... I got all excited and I just couldn't wait to post the first chapter. I though it would be cool to make a Xion and Vanitas story, BUT I haven't really decided if I want to make them fall in love and stuff. Right now I just have them as being really good friends. Anyways please enjoy!**

_Summery: "Xion is just a simple girl with a haunting past. She tries to run away from it and move to Twilight Town. There, she meets the local bad boy, Vanitas, and both of their worlds are turned upside down. Can they make it out alive?" _

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting the Group

Who knew my school year would turn out to be this crazy roller-coaster ride. It had its ups and down but by the time it was over I had a big smiles from ear to ear and I had a blast. I never thought I would have had as great of a friend as Vanitas.

Hi, my name is Xion. I just transferred from Destiny Islands to this cute little town named Twilight Town. It wasn't great but it wasn't horrible. My junior year started out with me still being the really shy girl I am…

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I growled and punched my alarm clock wanting to get a hammer and smash it into a million pieces and then burn it. I pulled myself out of my bed and then really looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the freaking morning! Why did this new school have to start so early? I let out another groan and started my normal morning routine. When I got dresses and all that other fun stuff, I found myself looking at myself in the mirror. I studied my short black hair and blue eyes. I was wearing a school uniform that was just a simple button up white t-shirt and a light blue plaid skirt.

I looked at myself in disgust, "It's another fucking day. This time I can start all over again."

I walked away from my bathroom and walked out into the middle of my apartment. Doesn't living alone always fun? It helps when your parents are billionaires and they are always too busy to see you. I honestly don't care. I like being alone. They can do whatever they want.

I stepped out of my apartment and locked the door behind me. Slinging my backpack onto my back, I started my short trek to my bus stop. Soon, two blonde haired boys that had the same spiky hair style came up. I instantly kicked in the 'quiet type' in me and didn't even look at them.

A guy with charcoal spiky hair came up to the blonde twins and they started to talk. Then all of a sudden one of the blonde twins was standing beside me.

"Hey. I'm Roxas. Are you new this year?" He asked. I couldn't help it but those blue eyes can put a trance on you. I nodded slowly not saying a word and not wanting to say a word.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked.

"Xion." I whispered shyly. His eyes were so blue.

"Well, nice to meet you, Xion." He smiled, "If you get lost just fine me or my twin brother Ven. Oh, and our friend Vanitas would love to help you out."

I glanced over at the black haired boy whose face was now starting to turn a little pink. I giggled on the inside. Roxas went back over with his friends and I instantly heard the sound of fist hitting skin. A sound I know too well.

"Ow! What was that for?" I heard Roxas yell. Vanitas said something to him that I couldn't catch.

It felt like forever until the big yellow cheese wagon came roaring down the road. Apparently we were the first stop. Since I was the first one on the bus, no one was on it. Instinct kicked in and I sat in the left row, three seats back. Just like I did last year…

I instantly realized that Roxas had sat behind me and Vanitas was the seat across the aisle from me. Ven was behind Vanitas. I put myself into my personal bubble as more people step onto the bus.

Not giving me enough time to calm down, I felt someone poke me on the top of my head. I felt Roxas's breath on my neck as he said, "Don't worry about people sitting with you. Everyone on this bus can have their seat and there is still plenty of room for guests."

Okay its ether this boy is trying to be friendly and be nice, or he is trying to get me into bed. I wanted to yell at him at the top of my lungs but my shyness took over me.

I looked over at Vanitas who seemed really quiet. He was looking out the window listening to the music on his iPod. I wonder if he was pretending to be in one of those sad movies where the actor or actress looks out the window of a moving vehicle making a dramatic scene with music in the background. I watched him pick up his iPod and switch the song he was currently listening to a Breaking Benjamin song.

I gasped, "You listen to Breaking Benjamin!"

He looked up and over at me startled. I even startled myself, but hey I love bands.

"Um… yeah." He said simply. Then I turned away making myself get very interested in fiddling with my thumbs.

"Um… Xion?" I heard the raven haired boy's voice. I looked up and back over at him. He had a shy look on his face, "What other bands do you listen to?"

And that's how my great friendship with Vanitas started. Who knew that a little embarrassing outburst would start such a great friendship? Trust me this friendship had a few really hard turns.

Vanitas and I talked about bands and songs for the rest of the bus ride. We even shared a few jokes. Pretty soon I really do get a good look at his face and damn! He's got some pretty awesome eyes! They were this amber or yellow color. It almost blew me out of the seat. When we walked into school he rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Hey… um… what's your first class?"

I look at my schedule, "Music."

"Wow… that's funny. I do also." He looked away from me. Dam it world. You make me go through a living hell and now you drop this nice guy who I have something in common with and now you mock me because of it? That's just swell! You always have to make fun of me, universe! What are you going to make this poor boy do to ruin my life?

Vanitas walked us to our first class and we both had the same idea about sitting in the back. Then we compared schedules and we found out that we both have History, English, and Science together. So I had the spikey, charcoal headed boy pretty much from the beginning of the day to the end.

"Our schedules are so similar." Vanitas thought out loud. I looked down at my desk trying not to make eye contact with those freaking awesome amber eyes.

For some weird reason it felt normal to sit next to this wild eyed boy in class. It was so funny the two of us. I could instantly tell that Vanitas was in that 'people don't talk to me' kind of person and I didn't mind at all.

Music class went by too fast, but I was glad he and I had History together next. To our surprise, we find out that our teacher is probably a huge crazy person. Mr. Thomas started arguing with himself when one of the class clowns started to back talk him.

Sadly after history I had to depart with Vanitas and head off to Math class alone. I stepped in and sat down at the desk closest to the door.

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes to get out of class." I turn around to see a tall guy with really spikey red hair looking down at me, "The name is Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Uh… Hi." I said shyly instantly feeling awkward.

"What is your name missy?" Axel said.

"Oh! Xion! I guess we have math class together!" I look over and see Roxas had snuck up on me. He sat down at a desk next to me. Axel sat in the desk in front of Roxas. I let out a small sigh getting a little weird out by on how nice these people are. I still wouldn't let my guard down. Any of them could be just like her…

I look over and suddenly realized that there was a girl standing behind me. I spun around to meet a girl with light blue hair and eyes. She smiled at me, "You must be Xion. I'm Aqua. Ven told me about you."

I nodded and watched her take a seat in front of me. She must be good friends with Ven then. I wonder what that kid is like.

The teacher was really boring. I really wanted to take a nap in that class. Well, it's not I hate math. I honestly really like it, but she was just so boring. I let out a giant sigh of relief when the teacher dismissed the class, and I headed over to my reading class.

I found out soon that Reading is just reading chapter books on our own. I had Aqua in this class but we couldn't really try to talk because the teacher would snapped anyone's head off if he found them talking.

I managed out alive of that class and headed across the hall to English. I walked into the classroom door and instantly found Vanitas. I sat down in the desk behind him. More of the people I've recently meet as in Aqua, Roxas, Ven, and Axel came in and sat down close to us.

We all has fun in English confusing the teacher about which twin was witch with Roxas and Ven. Soon, we were dismissed for lunch. Before I headed to lunch, Vanitas pulled me aside from our little group of people.

"Hey do you want to hang out after school?" He asked and could I see a little pink on his cheeks? No, I think I was imagining it. So, it might be fun to hang with him for a while after school. It would be fun to get to know the guy who has half as the same schedule as I do.

"Sure. Why don't you come over to my place? I got an Xbox 360 and a sweet TV." I suggested.

I saw his face darken a little, "What about your parents?"

"I live alone!" I laughed, "We can have my whole apartment to ourselves."

He gave a small smile. Well at least I thought he did, "Well, then meet up at the bus stop at 5?"

I nodded, "It's a plan."

* * *

**I probably wont be able to get the next chapter up untill I get back from camp. So July time. Please R&R so when I come back I can get all excited and write like 500 chapters. :) I'm just kidding it'll probably be around 20 maybe? Hopefully? I'm not 100% sure. I mainly wing it when I make storys. Okay! Have a nice day and thanks for reading my first chapter! **

**Ash out! :D**

* * *

**XIIIXV:****There is a reason why Roxas greated himself first. He might be a little OOC, but that's because I have Axel rubbing off on him a lot. So yeah. Thanks for being the first person to review! **

**I might have the second chapter up before saturday. Maybe. Thanks! :)**

**Ash out again! :D**


	2. Video Games, Sugar, and Water

**Yeah buddy I'm on a role! I already had Chapter 2 all typed up before I left for camp. All I had to do is read it over and fix a few errors. No harm done! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I also think I was a little hyper from the day anyways. Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter2

Video Games, Sugar, and Water

I waved good bye to Roxas, Ven, and Vanitas and headed back to my apartment. So far my new life was hopefully going to be a fun filled and carefree year. Unless, they suddenly turn against me. You never know in life. One day you can be best friends, but then the next you could be wishing you didn't exists. It can change so fast. Just like K- No! No! Xion, you are strong. She is gone. You don't need to worry about her anymore. She's gone.

I could feel a rock in my neck when I opened the door to my apartment. I sighed and changed into a simple black and blue striped tank top and some black shorts. I started to clean the apartment and kept a close eye on the clock. I was done cleaning around 4:15. I decided to take out some sodas and snacks. I set it all up on the tables beside the couch because I know I will place my feet up on the coffee table and knock something over in my little excitement spasms while playing.

I glanced up at the clock. Whoa! It's already 4:50! I snatched up my skateboard by my door and slammed the door behind me. There was no point in locking it because I was still in view of my apartment at the bus stop. I skateboarded over to the bus stop to find Vanitas was already there with a skateboard of his own. He stops dead in his tracks, "You skateboard?"

"Oh, hi! Vanitas! I'm doing great how about you? It's such a lovely day." I joked making a snicker.

He just rolled his eyes and I picked up my skateboard, "Yeah I skateboard. What's the big deal?"

"Oh, it's just I didn't think girls could skateboard." He rubbed the back of his head making him look like a cute little child. I'll keep that image in the back of my head for a while.

"Are you calling me a boy?" I teased. Your probably thinking where in the hell was that little shy girl you saw this morning. Well, once you break the ice with me you in for hell. Should I insert an evil smile?

"W-what? N-no! I didn't mean it that way." His voice sounded funny. So, I laughed my head off on the inside. Oh just wait till I get relaxed on having him around. Insert evil smile.

"Anyways let's head over to my place." I said and I took the lead as he followed. I rode up to my door and opened it. I placed my skateboard at its usual spot and plunked down on the couch.

"So what do you want to do first?" I said grabbing a few m&ms and popped them into my mouth. I looked over at Vanitas who was still standing in the doorway taking in the sights on my apartment. I got up and walked over to him. I waved my hand in front of his golden eyes that looked blank, "Earth to Vani!"

He instantly snapped out of it but in a rude way. He gripped my wrist hard and damn that boy's got some big hands! He glared at me, "What?"

"Ow!" I screamed jumping back. His face instantly softened to fear.

"Oh my god, Xion! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Vanitas gasped.

I laughed, "No, but I scared you there didn't I?"

"What's going on in that little Vanitas head of yours anyway?" I teased messing up his hair. When I first saw him I though his hair would be as hard as a rock but no it's really soft. I think I caught some blush on his cheeks as he swatted my hands away.

"Wait. Did you call me Vani?" His face was back to his normal blank look but in his eyes I could see annoyance.

I gave him a little sweet smile, "Maybe. If you can beat me at black ops then I might tell you."

"You're on!" And that was all I needed to hear.

About an hour later he and I managed to consume most of my sodas and snacks making a huge mess. Eh, I'll clean it later. After constant nonstop fighting in the video game we finally made it a draw. Somehow in the mix I got hyper off of all the sugar I ate and, trust me, me being hyper is not a fun thing to see.

We were about to start another round when all of a sudden the power went out making us both scream at the TV. Vanitas was ranting and saying a few curse words when I got up and looked out the window.

"Oh crap." Was all I managed to say. Vanitas was behind me looking out the window within a second. I spun around and pulled out my laptop. I instantly got connected to the 3G internet and checked the local weather website.

"We're stuck here for a while." I said looking at the radar.

"How bad is it?" Vanitas asked.

"hmmm I don't know! The power is out and it's raining really hard out!" I snorted.

"Check that. Hail." He grumbled.

I sighed, "Well let's make the best of this."

I got up and started pulling out candles and a lighter when Vanitas's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He scowled, "What do you want?"

I started to place the candles around my apartment and light them. The room was starting to get this yellowish glow.

"Why would you care?" He snapped making me jump. Why was he talking to? His parents?

"Um… I don't know." Vanitas mumbled into the phone and then turned to me, "Hey Xi? How long do you think this thing will last?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Xi?"

He just rolled his eyes and mouthed, "Well, you called me Vani!"

"It's probably going to last all night." I said and then went back to lighting candles. I kind of zoned out but before I knew it, every candle was lit. Vanitas had continued with his conversation.

"FINE!" Vanitas yelled into the phone and then hung up. He let out a loud moan of annoyance. I stayed quiet feeling like something bad was going to happen to me. Like him hur- Vanitas suddenly turned around and asked, "Can I stay here tonight? There is no way I can get home in this rain…"

He was making that childlike look again. I smiled falling for it, "Okay. You can sleep on the couch."

He gave me a look.

"Okay then… I'll sleep on the couch and you on my bed."

He shook his head, "I'll take the couch."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure thing, Vani!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. I snickered and stood my ground.

"What did you call me?" He started to step closer to me. I still stood my ground, "You heard me." Insert evil smile.

When he was about a foot away from me he said, "You know what I do to girls who call me that?"

"W-what?" I was getting kind of tense since he was now only a foot from me.

"I get them wet." He looked at me with and evil smile. "But since the rain outside is dangerous, I'll have to go to plan B."

And with that he scooped me into his arms like they do in the movies. I started to squeal, "No! Vanitas! Let me down!"

He took me into my bathroom and said, "As you wish."

He dropped me into the tub clothes and all. He wasn't rough though but it was a drop and within thirty seconds I was sprayed with cold water from my shower head. Blindly, I reach out my arms and manage to get a grip on a certain raven haired boy and hall him into the small bathtub with me. I started to giggle. It's probably from all the sugar.

"If you take me down and I'll bring you with me." I said with a victory voice.

"Well played, Xion. Well played." Was it my imagination, but I swore I just saw Mr. Though-Guy-Who-Never-Smiles (According to Roxas and Ven) just smiled at me?

I reached behind me and turned the cold water from the shower off. Then I could see the soaking wet, flat haired, and awesome looking golden eyes boy sitting in front of me. We sat there looking at each other for the longest time until I couldn't take the closeness anymore.

"We should get dried- oomph!" In my attempt on getting up, I managed to slip and fall and landed on top of Vanitas in the most awkward position. I instantly knew my face was flushed red.

I instantly sat up pressing my hands against chest to sit up, "S-sorry."

He shook his head and I realized that he was almost just as red. I get out of the tub without slipping and I helped him out. I grabbed a towel and handed it to him and got one for my own. Within an hour we were all dry and still picking on each other.

We both were sitting in my living room laughing out heads off in the candle light. I swear the sugar had made us both really weird.

"So, Xion… Where did you live before you moved here?" Vanitas ask me.

"Um… I moved from Destiny Islands." I looked away and started to do that whole thumb thing that is so common for me right now.

"Why did you?" He asked. With all a sudden a flood of memories come swimming in. It was so overwhelming.

"I-I-I" I stuttered.

"Xion? Are you okay? You look really pale." Vanitas asked. I felt his hand on my back and I flinched and he took his hand off. I heard his voice again, "Xion?"

I stand up felling really dizzy, "I'm going to bed."

I started to head for my room but I tripped over my own feet and fall to the ground and black out. The last thing I heard was Vanitas yelling my name.

* * *

**Kinda left it at a little cliff hanger. :) I feel a little evil. **

**Ash out!**


	3. Clothes on the Run

**Here's the new chapter! 3,228 words... WOW! I think this is the biggest chapter I have ever written! Well, enjoy reading!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other references to any other things. If I had owned Kingdom Hearts, I would have turned Sora into Roxas and Sora would be Roxas's nobody. I would have put Vanitas in every game besides just Birth By Sleep.**

Chapter 3

Clothes on the Run

"You worthless piece of shit!" Her voice can cut into your soul like knives. "You're a stupid mistake!" "You're so stupid!" "Go get a life!" "Why do you keep on living?" "Oh just go die in a hole!"

I shivered listening to those horrible words. What hurts the most is that I know they are all true. I am a worthless piece of shit! No one can like me. No one can love me. All I am in people's lives is just a shadow. Why do I keep on living?

The painful memories still hurt as plain as day, the mental and physical.

"No! Don't listen to her! She's just lying! I love you!" I heard his voice again. He was just filled with more lies.

"Then why did you leave?" I yelled

x-x-x

"Sora!" I yelled sitting up in bed. Instantly, my head started to hurt really badly.

"Lay back down." I heard a new but relaxing voice. I felt two big, strong hands push me down back into my warm blankets. I slowly open my eyes flitching at the bright light, but I do manage to get them open and focused on the three worried faces. Those faces were owned to no other of the three boys at my bus stop. I looked at Ven, Roxas, and of course Vanitas.

I began to sit up slowly, "What happened?"

"You passed out I think." Vanitas said. I blinked surprise. The raven headed boy turned to the two blondes, "Hey why don't you two go get some ice for Xion's head."

"How come two of us need to get just one little pack of ice?" Ven raised an eyebrow.

Vanitas growled, "Just get out of this room you two!"

"Okay! Okay! Fine! The bad boy wants some time alone with the new girl." Roxas winked at Vanitas. Then they left. I heard Vanitas cursing under his breath as he turned to me.

"If you tell them about what happened last night, I will haunt you even when you're dead!" He growled.

"Aw, Vani doesn't want to have people know he really laughs." I giggled.

His face turned bright red, "And don't call me that!"

I laughed and then sat up even though my head was hurting. I placed my hands onto his shoulder and whispered gently in his ear, "But it's cute."

I knew right then and there I sent chills up his spine. I snickered and got up out of bed. I smiled, "As long as I can keep up my rep. of being the quiet one."

"You're not quiet." Vanitas said not looking me in the eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Okay get out of my room. I want to get dressed!"

"But what if I'm tired?" He rebelled and lay down onto my bed.

"No!" I snapped and started to poke him in the side. Yeah I already found his tickle spot. The bad boy started to laughed and squirm making me laugh also. He finally fell off my bed taking down my old alarm clock. I'm my head I thought I had just killed two birds with one stone. But no! He had to save the stupid clock. Oh well, I guess the hammer will have to just come back.

"Out!" I commanded still laughing. He raised his hands like he was surrendering, "Okay. Fine, I'll get out."

He walked around the bed headed for the door but before he left he picked me up like he did when he threw me into the shower and threw me onto my bed. Witch just gave me more giggles. Then he left.

I lay on my bed waiting for my giggle fest to be over and my heart beat to slow down. Then, I went over to my closet. I changed my shirt to a black Evanescence t-shirt that had a low V-neck and my shorts into short grey shorts. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then went out into the living room to face the boys.

Instantly I got pounded with a question from Roxas, "What did you and Vanitas talk about?"

I glanced over at Vanitas who has standing in the dining room area gripping onto the back of one of my chairs. I made a small smile, "Oh, he just wanted to double check if I was okay."

I looked over at him again and his eyes shown with thankfulness. I walked into the kitchen rubbing my hands together, "So, it's 8 in the morning. Who wants food?"

Well I just asked that question to three teenage boys. They all got excited besides Vanitas who just said he wanted food.

"What do you guys want? I can make a mean waffle." I said already pulling out pans and food. They loved the idea. So, Vanitas set up the Xbox again and within five minutes the boys were yelling at each other. I always thought it was funny watching boys play video games. They were all best friends and they were killing each other in a TV.

Within thirty minutes, I had a tall stack of waffles, a bunch of bacon, and eggs galore. I set the table and placed the food onto table. Then, I called, "Okay boys! Turn the game off. Breakfast is ready!"

Ven jumps up and turns the TV and game off and the controllers were dropped and they were all there with in one second. I sat down in my usual chair. Instantly we all started talking about the storm last night.

"Yeah my power went off." I said between mouthfuls of waffles, "I checked the radar and there seemed to have been a really big storm."

"Yeah it canceled school today and most of the stores are closed." Roxas said, "But the mall isn't."

I blinked, "Why would you care?"

"He just wants to go there to talk to a girl who works in American Eagle." Ven said pointing his eggy fork at Roxas. I rolled my eyes, typical boys.

I realized that Vanitas was looking down. He looked up with a blank expression, "My house got destroyed."

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Ven placed his hand on Vantias's back, "You can stay with my brother and me."

Vanitas shook his head, "I think your parents already want to murder me."

I blinked not knowing what to say. Then, Vanitas looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I sighed making a little smile, "Would you want to stay here?"

"If you don't mind?" He said giving me a sheepish look.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah your fine."

Instantly we both got instantly got picked on by Ven and Roxas.

"Aw! Vanitas has a little girlfriend he's sleeping with!" Roxas picked on us. I gave Vanitas a look, "You're staying on the couch."

He tried not to smile and nodded.

Once we were finished eating, we all decided to head out to the mall. Vanitas needed to get some clothes since he has nothing because his house was pretty much gone. So we all hopped onto our skateboards and rode down the street to the mall.

When we got there Roxas took off to be on his own to try to talk to this girl Ven mentioned. Ven, Vanitas, and I headed into one of the clothing stores.

"Okay! You just go to the changing room and find a stall. I'm going to get the clothes." I said pushing Vanitas towards the changing room.

"Don't get anything stupid." He said.

"No really?" I said rolling my eyes, "I'm just going to get pink."

Vanitas narrowed his eyes and I giggled pushing him into the changing room, "Just go!"

He obeyed and I turned to Ven, "Okay. I'm going to need your help. I don't shop for guys and I honestly don't like shopping myself."

"Don't worry. I'm here." Ven smiled and winked at me. Right then and there I realised that he looked really cute. He was cuter than Roxas. I walked through the clothes running my hand over a row of shirts. After finding out what colors and what styles he likes I instantly started to pull stuff off the racks. I went back into the changing room finding Vanitas.

"Here" I said shoving the clothes into his hands. He raised an eyebrow and I just rolled my eyes, "Just go."

He went in and Ven and I found a seat close by. We were having small talk when Vanitas came out. He wore a button up black short sleeve shirt and black shorts. I got up and walked around him with my hand on my chin.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. I looked over at Ven who nodded.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together, "Take that off and put another outfit on. We are getting that."

Vanitas went back into the stall and I sat down next to Ven.

"Let me guess. If he says I don't care then he likes it?" I asked Ven.

He nodded, "He doesn't really like to admit to people that he likes things."

"Got it." I said and Vanitas came back out.

We went through about ten outfits with Ven and I only liking about seven of them. We were on his last outfit I picked out. He came out wearing a black t-shirt with a golden design and black jeans with a golden chain attached to it. I looked at him knowing was something was missing. Then I remembered it. Gasping I ran out of the changing room saying, "I'll be right back."

I grabbed a black leather jacket off the rack and ran back into the changing room. I shoved it against him.

"Put it on." I said. He gave me a confused look and took the jacket off the hanger. He put it on and my jaw dropped. He looked awesome! This time I couldn't help it but to smile.

I glanced over at Ven with a huge smile, "Am I awesome or what?"

Ven nodded with his arms folded across his chest. He got up looking Vanitas and he said, "You'll get some pretty cute girls with that outfit."

Vanitas gave us a confused look then walked back into the changing room to look at himself in the mirror. I swore his jaw almost dropped. Man I am so good!

He looked back at me, "How much is all this?"

"Don't worry about that. You got to remember, my parents are billionaires." I smiled flashing a credit card. This time Ven's jaw dropped, "You're a billionaire?"

"Yeah don't rub it in." I said blushing a little, "Okay let's buy what we got and then head to another store. I know you're going to like this one."

Vanitas changed back into his clothes and we placed the clothes we didn't like onto the rack. We bought the clothes with Vanitas already saying that I didn't have to buy it for him. Well, okay yeah it was over a hundred dollars, but still he had no clothes or stuff.

We headed out back into the main mall and I lead them away from the store. We were about to go around the corner when Vanitas elbowed me in the side and whispered in my ear, "Look. Roxas has gotten a girl."

I look over and outside the American Eagle store were Roxas and this blonde girl were talking.

Ven rolled his eyes, "Oh god, It's Nanime."

"Doesn't she go to school with us?" I asked.

"Yeah. Roxas has a huge crush on her." Ven said. Insert evil smile.

Vanitas rolled his eyes and growled, "Let's finish this shopping crap."

Ven nodded and the kept on walking. Well, so much for making fun of him. I followed them. After a while from the detour to go to Gamestop, I finally managed to lead the boys into the store. Okay, I swear letting Vanitas lose in this store was like letting a child lose in a candy store.

I grabbed him from a clothing rack and said, "Okay you can get up to five outfits and three extra shirts."

He nodded and gave me a quick smile, "Thanks for all of this."

"It's what friends are for." I said and then started to walk around the store on my own. I picked out a shirt for my own and a few other things. Within twenty minutes he was all done. I looked at them all and Ven and I approved all of them. We checked out and paid. I got more of Vanitas saying that he didn't deserve it.

I grabbed Ven's wrist and looked at his watch, "Okay its 12. It's lunch time. Who wants to go get some food?"

They both agreed with me and we headed to the food court. We all bought burgers and sat down at a table. This time Ven bought. When we finished, Ven suggested going into the pet store that said, "Big. Big. BIG sale."

We walked in and Vanitas and Ven started to look at the puppies. I left them and went over to the kitten corner. I never really had the joy of dogs. I was more of a cat person. I petted a small calico through the bars and looked at the other kittens. Then one caught my eye. A little black tom sat in his cage watching me. I went over to the cage and stuck my fingers through the bars, "Hi, little one."

"That one is a sweetie." I turn around to see a lady with the logo of this store stitched into her shirt. She was feeding some cats in another cage.

"Can I take it out?" I asked.

The lady nodded, "Sure honey. There is a little room by the birds where you can play with him if you want."

"Thanks." I said and opened the cage. I picked up the kitten and walked over to the bird section. They started squawking like there's no tomorrow. I imagined killing the birds and head into the little glass room. I sat down on the bench and started to pet the kitten. The little black kitten jumped out of my lap and started to play with a little dog toy that was left in there. That's when I feel in love with it.

I heard a knock on the door and I looked through the window seeing Ven and Vanitas waving at me. I scooped up the kitten in my arms and opened the door.

"I've heard you've got an animal in there." Vanitas said letting himself and Ven in. I smiled, "Yeah. He is so cute!"

I held up the black kitten showing it off. Ven smiled at it and took it petting its head. I sat down back on the bench watching Ven and the kitten.

Vanitas sat down next to me and asked, "Are you thinking about getting it?"

I nodded and smiled as Ven gave the kitten back to me. The kitten sat in my lap looking up at me with little amber eyes. I started to laugh on the inside. I pick the kitten up and hold it up to Vanitas, "Here, hold it."

"No." He shook his head holding his hands up.

"Aw why not?" I asked making a sad face. He looked at my pouting face and back at the kitten then back at me.

"Fine." He said through his teeth. I put the kitten into his lap feeling like a boss.

I giggled, "He looks just like you."

"Does not!" Vanitas objected holding the kitten out in front of him like it was going to scratch his face off.

Ven took my spot on the bench as the same lady who was feeding the cats knocked on the door.

"So, what do you think about him?" She asked.

"I like him a lot." I said, "How much is he?"

"Since there is a sale he is $35 or $45 if you get the kitten starter kit." She smiled.

"Let me think about it for a few minutes and I'll get back to you." I said. She smiled and left. I turn back to the boys. Vanitas let go of the kitten and it jumped out of his lap and started to play with that dog toy again.

"So what are you thinking?" Ven asked.

"I want it." I smiled at the kitten. Then, I looked over at Vanitas, "Are you okay with that? Since you're living with me right now?"

"It's your apartment. You can get what you want." Vanitas said. I tackled him with a giant hug, "Oh my god thank you!"

Ven started to laugh his head off as Vanitas pushed me off.

"I don't do hugs." Vanitas growled. I picked up the kitten and walked out of the room and went over to the lady.

"I've decided to get it." I smiled at her. She smiled and clapped her hands together, "That's great!"

We went to the counter and I pulled out my credit card. I turned to Ven, "Can you hold him?"

I placed the kitten in Ven's hands and turned back to the counter. I filled out the paper work.

"What are you going to call him?" The lady asked me. I looked at the kitten and its little amber eyes looked at this catnip plant. I smiled knowing it.

"I'm going to name him Jerry." I said. I finished the paper work and I picked out a starter kit and little blue color for Jerry. I put Jerry into the cat carrier and we met up with Roxas outside the mall. We skateboarded back to my apartment. Jerry wasn't a big fan of the ride but he lived.

"Well, Ven and I are going to head home. See you." Roxas said and they skateboarded off. We waved good bye.

**I know this chapter is kinda boring and slow, but the next one will be a BIG one. A really good amout of drama will come out of that one. I'll see if I can pop that one out in the next week or so. I'm still unpacking from the move. This summer has been crazy. It started off living in an apartment in Georgia and then I went to camp in Tennessee. After that, I came back to Georgia and moved into my new house. A week later I went to spend a week in Florida with family. Now, I am finally home in Georgia and school's going to start soon. Fun... Anyways thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! **

**Ash out! :D**


	4. Neighbors

Chapter 4

Neighbors

"Hey Xion. I think we have new neighbors." Vanitas said looking out the door window.

I look up from my book that I was reading, "Really?"

I watched Vanitas look out the window. I sighed and sat down my book and walked up behind him looking out the window. There was a moving truck and a few men were taking off boxes.

"Let's go meet them." Vanitas said opening the door. I followed behind him shyly.

"I-I don't like new people." I said hiding behind him.

"Well, you met me. Didn't you?" He chuckled. I felt a chill go up my spine. Something was wrong. Then I heard it, her voice.

"Oh, David darling! Please don't break anything! I paid good money for these things!" I watched her walk out of her apartment. She spotted Vanitas instantly. She was always a flirt with guys.

She smiled at Vanitas, "Hi. I'm Kairi! What's yours?"

"Uh, Vanitas." He said. Vanitas and his awkwardness with people. Kairi hasn't spotted me yet. It was probably because I was so small and Vanitas was really tall compared to me. Fear struck through me making me want to run with that evil look in her blue eyes.

Why is she's here? How did she find me? Please don't let her see me!

"Oh, this is my friend, Xion." Vanitas moved sideways revealing me hiding behind him. I really wanted to kill him, now. I just wished a hole would pop up under me and I could fall into it and never come back out. Sadly that didn't happen.

Kairi gasped, "Xion! This is where you've been all along!"

She tackled me with a hug squeezing the air out of me. I could feel her perfect nails digging into back. Oh, just please kill me now.

"You know her from before?" Vanitas asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah" Kairi giggled, "We've known each other since Kindergarten."

"I didn't know that." He said. I instantly figured out that she was checking Vanitas out the way she was looking at him.

"So how'd Xion find you as a friend?" Kairi asked, "Is she paying you?"

Vanitas shook his head, "No. We have the same bus stop. We found out that we had a few things in common."

She nodded staring at me. All I wanted to do was disappear.

"Um I'm going to go." I said pointing back to my apartment.

"Oh Xion! Don't be so silly! Let me show you around!" Kairi said cheery. The last thing I wanted to do was be around her. That's why I moved away from Destiny Islands. She took my hand digging her nails into my knuckles. She dragged me into her apartment. Every bone in my body was screaming to get away.

I watched Vanitas and Kairi walk around her apartment looking at things. Vanitas walked into her room still oblivious like he'll always be with her. Kairi and I were alone. I froze in fear as she walked up to me. She raised her hand and scratched me on my cheek. I bit my lip holding back s scream from the pain.

"That's what you get for leaving me." Kairi said in a low, creepy voice, "Oh and you should know, Sora's mine now."

I made a small noise. How could she? Why did this happen? Why can't she just go away?

"Now, go run along and let me see how bad this bad boy is." Kairi smiled evilly. I ran out of the apartment feeling the tears pouring out of my eyes. Not wanting to stay in my apartment because I know she could easily find me there. So, I grabbed my skateboard and headed down the street.

I got onto the skateboard and blindly started skateboarding down the street. Tears streaked down my faces making my fresh cuts sting.

x-x-x

I don't know how long I went or how far I was from home, but all I know now is that I had run into something.

"Xion?" I heard a familiar voice, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head feeling more tears come out of my eyes. The person I ran into sat me down in the grass. I could feel an arm around me as I cried my eyes out.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." I heard the voice again. Then I recognized it. It was Ven. I looked up to see a blurred out worried face that belonged to Ven. I more tears started slide down my cheeks as I hugged Ven. He pulled me into his lap repeating what he had said.

When I finally calmed down, Ven asked, "What happened?"

"S-s-she's back." My voice shook.

"Who?" Ven asked staring into my eyes. Then he saw the scratch on my face, "Xion! You're hurt!"

"S-she did it to me." I whispered looking down at my hands.

"I'll be right back." Ven said and rushed into a house we were sitting in front of. I studied it. This must be his home. He came out with a small first aid kit. He sat down next to me and opened the little box. He got out some bandages and placed them on my face.

"There." Ven said, "Can you tell me more about her?"

"She and I were best friends. Then she… She started to a-abuse me. I… I would always come home with scratches and bruises." I looked at Ven in the face. I let myself get lost in his blue eyes trying to find some sort of happy place. They were so blue.

"Have you ever tried to tell on her?" Ven asked knocking me out of my daydream.

"No one believes." I whispered. I could still feel Ven's hand on my cheek. It felt so gentle compared to her... We stayed quiet for a short time until I spoke up, "You can't tell anyone. Not even Roxas and Vanitas."

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"Because she'll make my life more of a living hell." I whispered.

Ven gave me a gentle smile, "Well, you have me now. I'm going to be here for you."

I blinked at him in surprise, "T-thanks."

"Now, let's go cheer you up." Ven said helping me onto my feet, "I know an awesome skate park that isn't that far away."

So, we got onto out skate boards and we headed to this park. It turns out Ven was only a block away from me. I didn't really go that farther I thought.

"Wow." I gasped. I started at this gigantic skate park. It had ramps and bars and everything! The only weird thing was that no one was here.

"A newer skate park opened up just a few blocks down about a year ago, but I honestly like this one better." Ven explained as if he was reading my thoughts.

"It's perfect." I whispered still looking around.

Ven laughed, "Why don't you try it out then?"

Without replying I rode off. Ven and I rode around for about an hour doing tricks and taunting each other when we messed up. Now, we were sitting at the top of one of ramps resting.

"So, where was Vanitas all this time?" Ven asked.

"He was getting hypnotized by her good looks. I could never say this to her face, but she is a slut." I said.

"Wow. That's hard with Vanitas. Sometimes I swore he was gay, but then I swore you two would be getting cozy with each other if you know what I mean." Ven joked gently nudging me in the side with his elbow.

I shook my head, "No one likes me."

"I can prove that wrong." I looked up at him not believing what I'm hearing.

"What?" I gasped. Ven smiled shyly and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I like you, Xion."

I blinked, "As in friend like, not crush like right?"

Ven shook his head, "Crush like."

I stared at him not believing it. How can someone like me? I'm a mistake, an idiot, and worth nothing. Is there something wrong with this boy?

"Xion? Are you okay?" Ven asked yet again.

I stared at the ground starting to feel tears coming again, "I'm sorry, but you can't like me. I can't believe it."

He smiled down at me, "But I do."

Then, he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. This came as a total surprise to me. When we finished the kiss I instantly stood up taking a step away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't…" My voice was getting shaky again.

Ven stood up also taking my hands with his, "Will you go out with me, Xion?"

I looked into his deep blue eyes seeing the pain and longing. There was something else, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Please, Xion." I heard Ven's voice again knocking me out of my trace.

"L-let me think about it." I said. We stood there for a moment until Ven said something, "So, do you want to sit back down or go home?"

"We can sit down." I said. We both sat back down side by side. I watched the sunset letting my mind drift off and thinking about what just happened. It seemed like we were there for another hour. I just couldn't help it. I looked over at Ven and his blue eyes. He was so perfect sitting here next to me. I felt safe.

"Yes."

Ven blinked, "What?"

"Yes." I smiled, "I'll go out with you."

He smiled a big perfect smile, "That's great."

I leaned in to kiss him again and he kissed me back. I got wrapped in his arms again and for the first time in what felt like forever I felt safe and loved. Trust me, this time I wasn't going to let Kairi take him from me.

x-x-x

After watching the sunset and cuddling with Ven, he walked me home. More like we skateboarded to my apartment. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I took in a deep breath holding the door knob.

"Let me come in with you." Ven offered. I nodded in thanks and took his hand. I opened the door and we walked in. We were met with a shirtless Vanitas making out with Kairi on my couch. My couch!

"Hey honey! I'm home!" Ven whistled. Then both broke apart and looked at us with big eyes. Vanitas's face became bright red.

"Well, it looks like you have company. I'll just head home." Kairi said getting off of Vanitas and heading out the door. Before she left she gave me a look making me know I was going to pay for it. It would probably be pain.

Vanitas stood up rubbing the back of his head and I realized that he had an eight pack. Nice, "I… Was… just… err."

"Damn Vanitas! It's been a while since I've caught you doing that!" Ven joked snapping his finger. That only made Vanitas's face redder.

"Look, shouldn't you be going?" He snapped.

I raised my free hand (The other one was still gripping onto Ven for dear life), "Hey, I live here."

"I wasn't talking to you." Vanitas growled at me.

"Okay! Fine I'll go." Ven laughed and then turned to me, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He kissed me on the forehead and then opened the door and left. Vanitas raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked walking over to him, "So what where planning on doing with her on my couch?"

"I… err… Nothing." He looked down, "She was the one who started…"

"Typical." I breathed. I stomped into my room, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

I was closing my door when Vanitas's hand stopped it.

"Wait, what were you doing with Ven?" Vanitas asked.

"We went skateboarding." I simply said.

"Why did he kiss you on the forehead?" He asked another question.

I simply smiled, "Good night, Vanitas."

I closed the door in his face. I let out a sigh and changed into my pajamas then crawled into the bed. I was met with Jerry who curled up beside me and went to sleep. I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

Then, all of a sudden something big jumped onto my bed startling me. I open my eyes to find an evil smiling Vanitas an inch away from my face.

"Tell me or I'll throw you into the shower again." I heard him say. I grabbed one of my pillows and hit him in the head.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I snapped.

Vanitas chucked, "Tell me!"

I growled and pushed him off me, "Fine! Fine! I'll tell!"

He sat on my bed looking at me, "Well?"

I took in a deep breath, "Ven and I are going out."

He sat there with his jaw open. It really wasn't the expression I was thinking I would get. He looked at me, "You and Ven are going out?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I didn't see this coming." He got up off my bed and walked out of my door, "Good night."

**So yeah Ven and Xion are going out. Didn't see that coming did you? :) Next chapter will be... interesting? I don't know how to really put it...  
Anyways guys, I would really love it if you guys would post some reviews. Just to help boost my self of steam and help me keep on writing. Because you guys are in for one hell of a ride in this story. I just know it or it's because I already have a good amount of chapters written down? :) You'll never know! So, if its just a "More! I love the story! Go Vanitas!" or whatever. It would honestly really help. Anyways thinks for reading and putting up with this long note! DX**  
**Have a good day! **

**Ash out! :)  
**


	5. Sad News Please dont hate me!

**I am really sorry about this but, I have some bad news. I have lost my computer due to a virus attack. (I'm on my mother's computer right now.) I lost all that I had written. I was up to chapter 13 when the computer died. (I like writing ahead because I change ideas and I like going back and rewriting it.) So, I'm going to have to rewrite all of it again which is going to take a LONG time. I'm really sorry. :(**

**Ash out.**


End file.
